Third Base
by Cats070911
Summary: After missing Barbara, Tommy accepts an invitation he at first fears he may live to regret. Until it happens and embarrassment turns to magic... For Sparklebright on her birthday.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** all usual disclaimers apply. For Sparklebright.

* * *

The pub was noisy and the newly promoted Detective Chief Inspector Tommy had no interest in staying. "I might go home."

Stuart Lafferty raised his eyebrows. "Are you missing her that much?"

"Who?"

"Who? Barbara of course."

"No." It was a lie. He felt quite adrift without her.

The pathologist muttered something into his drink then called out, "Winston."

Tommy groaned inwardly. His poor constable had taken the brunt of his temper in the week Barbara had been away on course. He was not likely to give Lafferty a glowing report.

"Yeah?"

"Has Lynley here missed DI Havers?"

"Like a panda without bamboo."

"Winston! I don't consume Barbara as part of my diet."

The policeman shrugged. "It's sort of like saying fish miss water or humans miss air."

Tommy felt his temper fraying. Yes, he missed her - far more than he had realised and definitely more than he was willing to admit to his colleagues. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

"Belgravia?" Stuart asked.

"It is where I live."

"Barbara should be home by now," Winston said. "Her flight got in at seven."

"How do you know that?"

"She smsed me earlier." Winston grinned at him.

"Good for her. Goodnight."

Tommy started to walk to the door but he could still hear the others sniggering. "She was checking up on him," Winston told Stuart.

"You'd think they'd see it, wouldn't you? They hate being separated. I bet he goes there now."

* * *

"Sir!"

"Is it too late?"

Barbara yawned. "No, come in. I haven't been back long."

Tommy followed her into her flat. "You didn't send me your flight details."

"Was that required?"

"I would have picked you up."

"Why have you come out to Heathrow on a Friday evening when I could catch the tube and a bus?"

"Because we could have... seen each other."

Barbara frowned. "Is everything okay? Fancy a drink? I've got some whiskey somewhere."

"Yes, thanks. A whiskey would be good. I just... wish you were still my partner." Barbara smiled at him making his heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, well, take promotion or go to Traffic kinda left me with no choice. You too. Where did Hillier threaten to send you?"

"Two years in Wales."

"See. No choice. Anyway, I'm back, so we'll be able to annoy each other again."

"Is that what I do? Annoy you?"

Barbara smiled tightly. "No. Sorry, I don't know why I said that."

"It's okay. Maybe we could have dinner tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. Oh, no, not tomorrow, sorry. I have plans."

Tommy felt an unreasonable surge of anger. "Oh?"

Barbara frowned. "I'm going to a baseball game."

"Baseball?"

"Yeah. A girlfriend of mine won two tickets to the demonstration game at The Oval. I said I'd go."

"Do you like baseball?"

She shrugged and handed him a whiskey. "No idea. Guess I'll find out tomorrow. What about Sunday? We could have lunch."

At least it was not a date with a man, and she wanted to see him. Unless it was just because she felt obligated? He smiled tightly. "Lunch it is. Now tell me about your course."

* * *

Tommy had just finished lunch and was reading in his library when his mobile rang. He yawned as he answered it. "Wyn-er-ley."

There was a bemused chuckle. "Sorry to bore you before we even speak."

"Barbara. No sorry. I was reading. How are you?"

"Yeah, good. Must be a fascinating book."

"It's about the Reformation in Germany. It's actually very interesting."

"I'll believe you. Is your offer of dinner still on?"

He sat up straight. "Yes, of course. What happened to the baseball?"

"My friend is sick. She said I could have the tickets, but..."

"I'll come with you." He frowned. Why did he suggest that when they could have a quiet dinner?

"Really? Yeah, okay might be fun. It starts at four-thirty."

"Maybe we could go for a meal afterwards?"

"Umm... I was going to try their hotdogs and peanuts."

Tommy frowned at the thought. "Together?"

Barbara laughed. "No, with some beer in between."

"What a relief. Who's playing?"

"No idea. Two baseball teams from the US."

"Very informative. Where should we meet?"

"I can catch the Tube from here direct to The Oval. So there maybe?"

"Right. I can walk from Vauxhall. Which entrance?"

"Is there more than one?"

"Yes."

"Right. Hang on." Tommy heard rustling and something falling followed by a curse. "Section 8 Row JJ, enter via the Alec Stewart Gate."

"I know it. We'll be in the OSC stand. We should get a good view. I will meet you there at what, three forty-five?"

"Yeah. Good, and thanks again, Sir."

"It will be fun."

* * *

Tommy checked his watch. He had nearly two hours before he needed to meet her. He Googled the game. The New York Yankees were playing the Baltimore Orioles. The match was an offical MLB game, and part of a three game series being played here and Manchester to promote baseball. "Seriously?" he muttered, "how do they think they can compete with cricket?"

The Yankees were blue and white and the Orioles orange and black. The latter were definitely not his colours, so he decided to wear his jeans, a white shirt and his casual blue blazer. He shaved, showered and dressed quickly. He debated whether to walk to Victoria and catch the Tube, or walk directly to The Oval. It was a pleasant summer afternoon. A walk would do him good.

* * *

"Hiya. Thanks for this. I know it's not your thing."

Tommy smiled. "My pleasure. Is it yours?"

"Not really, but... well it's nice to do something different."

"It is. Shall we find our seats?"

"Yeah. Oh, hang on, I want to buy a souvenir."

Tommy tried not to frown. "Why not? What did you have in mind?"

"A baseball cap. They have a souvenir truck over there."

"That's for the Orioles. Where's the Yankee's one?"

"Why? Are you going to buy a cap too?"

"No, but aren't we going for the Yankees?"

"You might be. WE are not. I'M going for the Os."

"Why?"

"When I Googled it, I decided their colours suit me better. Besides, all the nobs go for the Yankees. Baltimore is a more working class city."

"Well technically it was before a lot of industry shut down. Now it's primarily a service economy."

Barbara grunted. "Exactly my point."

"There are working class people in New York too. I'm sure many of them are Yankees fans."

"I chose my team, and I'm sticking to them."

Tommy shrugged. "It probably wouldn't feel normal if we were on the same side."

"No, it probably wouldn't."

Barbara smiled. It was a relaxed and happy look that made his stomach clench. That caught him off guard. "You're Havers."

She frowned and looked around. "Last time I looked."

Tommy looked anywhere but at Barbara. It felt inappropriate to have even a fleeting sexual reaction to his partner. Well, technically his ex-partner. "Sorry. I... never mind. Let's get your cap."

* * *

Tommy's knowledge of The Oval helped them find their seats quickly. "Seems funny seeing the square underneath a mound of sand."

Barbara raised one eyebrow. "If you say so. Nobody's ever brought me here to the cricket."

"Are you saying you'd come if I invited you?"

He studied her carefully. Her face coloured slightly. "Yeah. Just to see how your lot waste your day."

"Waste? A day of test cricket is never a waste."

Barbara grinned at him again. This time he savoured the sensation that ran through him. He never had to tell her. He could just dream of what might have been.

"Your game makes no sense. Five days and it might not get a result. Give me baseball any day."

Tommy turned to the voice. He smiled politely at the American couple beside Barbara. "Yes, many people fail to see the beauty. Visiting for the baseball?"

"Yes, Hon," the tall woman replied. "We're from B'awlmer."

"Where? Oh, of course. I should have recognised your shirts."

The woman's flowing red hair covered an orange baseball shirt with 'Orioles' embroidered in bold black letters diagonally over her chest. Several pins from different players and milestones were pinned to the front, clanging together as she laughed.

"You came over just for the baseball?" Barbara sounded astounded.

"We love London, so any excuse."

"This is our third visit," her husband added. He extended his hand to Tommy. "Bright. Paul Bright. And this is my wife Jane."

Tommy shook his hand. "Tommy Lynley, and this is my... friend, Barbara Havers."

"Great to meet some real Londoners. Are you MLB fans?"

"No," Barbara replied. "I had free tickets."

"Well, you picked the right team, hon."

"The colours suit me better." She pointed her thumb at Tommy. "This one is a bit toffy so he went for the Yankees."

"There's nothing toffy about the damned Yankees. I still haven't forgiven them for..."

Paul patted his wife's arm. "I'm sure Tommy and Barbara don't want to listen to sixty years of baseball rivalries. You know I think Jane's dream job would be archivist for the O's. Talk about an encyclopaedic memory."

"Paul! I'm not that bad."

The jovial bearded man raised his eyebrows then gave his wife a quick kiss. "No, dear."

The group exchanged pleasantries about London and the weather before each couple drifted back to their own conversations. "See, people from Baltimore are nice," Barbara said quietly as she leaned close to Tommy.

"I never said they weren't."

"So have you changed allegiances?"

"I really don't care who wins."

 _Dat da da dat. Dat da da dat. Take me out to the ballgame_.

The unmistakable sound of an organ was piped through the speaker system. "Good afternoon, Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to Game One of the official MLB series between the Balt-eee-more O-ri-oles and the Neeeew York Yan-keeees!"

"It's very American," Tommy muttered with mild distaste. It seemed out of place at The Oval.

"It's exciting."

He watched Barbara's eyes darting around taking in the colour and spectacle. It was only following her gaze that he noticed the huge billboards next to the electronic scoreboard above the temporary padded fence on the far boundary. That end of the ground was closed off with most spectators lining the home base to first base line. A fair crowd was also building between home and third.

"Hotdogs! Hotdogs! Come and get your hot doggies."

Barbara raised her hand. "Here."

Tommy groaned. Even the smell as the seller opened his pot of boiled dogs gave him indigestion. "Not for me."

"Sure?"

"Positive."

Barbara ordered a classic wet dog - a boiled saveloy that had broken through its red skin sitting on a stale, sweet bun and smothered in mustard that was far too yellow to contain anything real. Paul and Jane ordered even more exotic dogs with Chili beans, chopped onion and jalapeños. "Water, please," Tommy said when asked what he wanted.

Barbara tucked in as if she had not eaten in three days. "This is good."

Tommy smiled tightly. "I'm pleased for you," he lied. He was not pleased. Not even mildly satisfied. The whole stand reeked of cheap boiled meat and chili.

Barbara pointed. "Look here come the teams. Why do they line up between the bases."

"For the national anthem I think."

Barbara finished her dog just as the first long warning note of God Save the Queen started. They stood. He mumbled the anthem while Barbara sang it beautifully. They remained standing for the Star-Spangled Banner. Paul and Jane also had excellent voices, adding to his creeping sense of inadequacy. As Tommy sat, he began to fear it would be a long afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

If any of you are Yankees fans, sorry...

* * *

The teams were introduced to the crowd by the same overly exuberant announcer. Tommy leant over to Barbara. "They all sound like boxers. Manny Baby Face Assassin whatever his name was."

"Well, his face did look young on the screen."

"He's one of our best hitters," Jane said. She could apparently hear their conversation. Tommy tried to shake off his annoyance as Jane distracted Barbara with a commentary on all of the players as they were introduced. It was decidedly biased, but amusing. He began to relax. The couple were not going to whisk Barbara away from him.

He contemplated his possessiveness throughout the first innings. The first three Yankee batters were struck out quickly. When the O's batted, Barbara was excited to see her favourite assassin reach first base, but he was stranded as the next two batters were caught in the outfield and a third struck out.

"This is fun," Barbara said as they watched the second Yankees innings unfold. Two big hits looked like they would result in runs. The batter hared around to first base, then second, only to be caught deep in the outfield by a flying catch right on the fence pads.

"Woo hoo! Go AJ!" Jane called.

As the organ signalled the innings changeover, the camera scanned the crowd. It settled on a young couple in Yankees shirts who gave an embarrassed wave.

"Kiss Cam!" Jane said excitedly. "Is that big over here too?"

"No," Tommy replied, trying to hide his horror. "It's definitely not an English tradition."

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," the annoying announcer called to stir up the crowd. As the camera zoomed in closer on the couple, they bowed to pressure and shared a quick kiss. The crowd clapped and cheered. The screen faded and the players returned to the field.

Tommy looked at Barbara. She had turned slightly red. He wondered if she was thinking the same as him. "Poor people. They might not even be together," he said.

"Yeah, that would be awkward." Barbara's face darkened. "They certainly throw fast. I can't even see the ball. I have no idea how they hit it."

Tommy understood why she was keen to change the subject. Even as an established couple, it would be unbearably embarrassing to have your kiss broadcast on the screen.

"It reminds me of Twenty20 cricket where it's all about quick runs and big hits. I can see the appeal."

"Really?" Barbara turned to him and frowned. "I thought you'd hate all this."

"Is that why you asked me?" He barely hid his amusement at her logic.

"No! I... enjoy..." She left the next word hanging, but her face darkened again.

He smiled. "Yes, me too."

* * *

Another innings passed without either side scoring. As Barbara bought a bag of caramel peanuts, the kiss cam scanned the crowd again, settling on an older couple. They obliged with a hammy smooch that drew a lewd roar from the crowd.

"Want to share my nuts?" she asked as she squeezed past him back to her seat. "They're warm."

With her hips close to his face, an inappropriate thought flashed through his mind. Tommy grinned at her. "Yes, warm nuts are much better than cold ones."

Barbara half-raised an eyebrow. "Hmm," she replied noncommittally.

For the next two innings, he and Barbara relaxed and enjoyed the game. It seemed natural to be with her. The slight tension that always seemed to be between them was both eased and heightened. Barbara teased him again about his choice of team when a tall player called Crush hit a home run for the Os pushing two people on the bases ahead of him. The very next batter, AJ, the strong African-American with an infectious smile who had caught the ball on the fence earlier, sent a shot sailing over the wall. On the mound, the Yankees pitcher threw his glove to the ground and ranted in a mini hissy-fit.

"Woo hoo! Go Os!" Paul and Jane leapt to their feet, clapping cheering and hugging each other. Jane jumped around with her thumbs in the air, then sat and leant across Barbara to give Tommy a big thumbs up. "Still on the Yankees?"

"I'm open-minded."

"Since when?" Barbara asked, giving him a nudge in his ribs.

He narrowed his eyes. "You'll keep" He turned to Jane. "I'm starting to see why you like the Os. They seem to be more laid back."

"Oh, they're great. Wonderful boys. We love them." She put her thumbs up again.

Tommy smiled. "I can tell."

"Put those thumbs away," Paul said taking his wife's hands in his own. "You should see her social media posts. Thumbs everywhere."

"Don't exaggerate, hon. I'm not that bad." She turned back to her husband and marked down the stats in their programme.

Paul rolled his eyes at Tommy who nodded knowingly. Yes, they could embarrass and annoy you, but you would never trade them. He gave Barbara one of his special smiles.

She lowered one eye and looked at him with suspicion. "What?"

"They're right into it," Tommy said to deflect her attention from guessing his thoughts.

"They're sweet. And if it were a six to win The Ashes, you'd be like that too."

"No, I'd clap politely with the restraint of a gentleman." Barbara looked at him in disbelief. He could not maintain his straight face."I _was_ joking."

"Restraint is not a word I associate with you, Tommy Lynley."

His cheeks ached as he grinned at her. He loved the way she said Tommy. "I have my moments."

"Yeah, at times you can be a real pain, Sir."

It was said softly, with affection. "Tommy. I liked it much more when you call me Tommy."

"But..."

The sound of the organ and the announcer killed her sentence. She lowered her eyes and held out the box of peanuts.

* * *

Although the Yankees hit one home run, they still trailed 5-1 at the end of the eighth innings. Tommy's thoughts turned to after the game. "Have you thought about where you would like to have dinner?"

Barbara shook her head. "No. Anywhere's fine."

Jane squealed. The two detectives turned to see her pointing her thumb at the big screen. Tommy looked across and groaned. His worst nightmare had come true. He and Barbara were on Kiss Cam with a colossal red heart around them. He waved his hand to say no. Even from that distance, he could see Barbara had turned crimson.

He turned to her. "Sorry."

She gave the camera a little wave and a shrug. "Not your fault."

The chant of 'kiss, kiss, kiss' went around the ground. Then the announcer added to their misery. "Come on. Don't be shy. Who wouldn't want to kiss a debonair man who comes to the baseball in his jacket?" The crowd laughed, and Tommy felt his face burn. "And why wouldn't you want to kiss the lovely lady with such emerald eyes?"

"Oh, God no," she mumbled, "can this get any worse?"

"Just a quick kiss and they go away," Jane said, clearly trying to help. "If not, they'll hound you until you do."

They looked at her, almost pleading for her to save them. "We're not... lovers," he explained.

"Just friends," Barbara added. "No benefits."

The screen seemed to get larger as the camera zoomed in on their faces. Tommy's ears throbbed with the chants of the crowd baying for blood. His blood. Barbara's blood.

Barbara put her hand on his jacket. "Just a peck on the cheek. I can't stand this."

Tommy nodded. They moved their heads towards each other. At the last minute, they both twisted. Instead of innocent cheek pecks, their lips crashed together. The crowd cheered. They jumped apart in shock. A collective 'boo' echoed around the ground.

Tommy did not care about what anyone thought but Barbara. Even their clumsy public kiss had felt oddly wonderful. "Sorry."

"Mmm."

It sounded like more than agreement or forgiveness. Without conscious thought, Tommy moved his face back to hers. Barbara's lips met his with a soft caress. They both moaned. Every nerve along his front was tingling. They paused, their mouths millimetres from each other. Barbara's hand was on his shoulder. Their lips entwined again, and both of them opened their mouths to allow darting tongues to explore.

Amid cheers, the camera moved away and focused on another couple, but neither Tommy or Barbara had any idea until Jane shook them on the shoulder. "The ninth is about to start. You'll miss the game."

Tommy sat back in his seat. He looked at Barbara. She looked shocked yet relieved; happy yet scared. He knew he was grinning stupidly.

"Oh, wow!"

"Hmm, indeed. That was..." He was interrupted by the loud barking on his phone. He frowned. "It's Mother."

"It might be important." Just then, Barbara's phone buzzed.

"Hello, Mother," Tommy answered.

"Is there something you should tell me?"

"Sorry?"

"About you and Barbara. I just saw you on the national news. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Er... I..." He doubted his mother would believe that was the first time they had kissed. "It's very new," he said, hoping she would not press further.

"I'm happy for you both. Barbara has always kept you on track. Why don't you come down next weekend?"

"I'll ask Barbara."

His mother laughed softly. "Yes, she has you on a string. That's so funny. While you're here, ask her something else too. Call me during the week."

Tommy stared at his phone. He turned to Barbara who was staring at hers. She looked up. "That was Winston. It was on the news. He saw it, and I have a message from Stuart I am not game to listen to."

"Mother saw it too."

"What are we going to do?" Barbara bit her bottom lip. Tommy had to close his eyes, or he would kiss her again. Her eyes went wide, and she swore. "What about Hillier? No believes it was an accident. He'll separate us!"

"We'll work it out." Tommy put his arm around her. She froze, then nestled against him.

"WOO HOO!"

They turned to the Americans who were jumping up and down in their seats. "We won." Jane smiled when Tommy frowned. "The Yankees struck out. We are ahead, so we don't have to bat again."

Tommy turned to Barbara. "You picked the winner."

"I hope you don't think you picked a loser."

He laughed. "Not at all." He leant close and gave her a quick kiss before turning back to Jane and Paul. "It was lovely meeting you. Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Thank for the offer, hon, but I think you two have a few things to sort out."

Paul grinned at Tommy. "Maybe hit a home run of you own. Ow!" He rubbed the spot where Jane had elbowed him. "What was that for?"

"Tommy is a gentleman."

They all stood to shuffle out of the stadium with the crowd. At the entrance, they said their farewells. Tommy and Barbara stood awkwardly, neither daring to look at the other.

"They were nice," she said.

"Yes. Lovely couple."

There was another awkward pause. Tommy felt he had to say something. "We should have dinner."

"I'm too worried to eat."

"About Hillier?"

"Amongst others. What will people think?"

"We can explain."

"No, we can't. Can you even explain it to yourself?"

"Yes."

"Good, because I can't." Tommy tried to take her hand, but she waved it so he could not capture it.

"Barbara, I love you." He had not intended to say it like that. He had never meant to tell her at all, but there was no way to hide it after that kiss.

"Well, you picked a fine time to tell me."

Barbara stormed off towards the Tube station.


	3. Chapter 3

"Barbara!" Tommy chased her down the concourse. "Wait!"

She stopped and turned. Her glare was unreadable, even for him. "Why?"

"Because we need to talk."

"And say what?"

"Maybe you could start by explaining why saying I love you has upset you so much."

"It hasn't."

He raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, I must have misread your fleeing for dear life as a negative."

"Don't be sarcastic."

He stepped closer. "Then talk to me."

Barbara looked down then nodded. "Not here."

People were staring at them as they stood in the middle of the overpass. Tommy put his hand on Barbara's elbow and steered her to the side. He could feel her shaking. "My place?"

"No! Definitely not."

Tommy wondered why she was so adamant. "I'd never try to take advantage."

"I know. It's not that."

"We can go back to your flat then," he suggested. She shook her head. "What about the King's Head?"

"No. Sorry. I'm... all out of sorts."

He still had hold of her elbow, so gently stroked her arm while he Tommy waited for her to make a decision. "It's okay."

"It's not. It's a mess. I didn't think asking you to a baseball game would turn my life upside down."

"Maybe we needed a catalyst to shake us out of our rut."

"Our rut worked. I got up each day knowing I'd see you. I'd spend the day with you, go home and try not the think about who you were with, and then wake up and do it all again. Now... I've lost that."

"I wasn't with anyone."

"You have been, historically. Anyway, that wasn't my point."

"What was?"

"I was... content. Now..." She shrugged.

"Now, we have a chance to be happy."

"How? When they will split us up." Barbara pulled from his grip and walked in a circle. People were looking at her.

"Is everything alright, love?" a burly man asked her giving Tommy a suspicious look.

"Yes, fine," she snapped. "I'm sorry. Thanks for checking but there's no problem."

The man nodded and walked away. Tommy stepped closer to Barbara. He wanted to embrace her and comfort her but knew she was not ready. "Maybe we should walk while we talk."

Barbara nodded and strode beside him as he led her towards Vauxhall. He had no plan other than to get away from the crowds. Neither spoke. They continued past the station and out onto Albert Embankment. Barbara turned right in front of MI6 towards Lambeth. Tommy walked beside her waiting for her to speak first. When they reached the river boardwalk, Barbara slowed. It was only early and the first of the evening shadows were starting to creep across the path.

She stopped by the wall and looked over towards Lambeth Bridge. Tommy stood as close as he dared beside her. The spires of Parliament shone like gold in the long light. It seemed like a sign. Even though Barbara was having trouble seeing a future together, Tommy had no doubts. His mind had already covered many of the issues she might raise.

As they both leant on their arms and stared at the view, she finally spoke. "How could we ever be happy?"

"I think we could be much happier with each other than we could ever be with anyone else."

"I could never be happy with anyone else."

Tommy smiled. That was the closest she had come to saying she loved him. "Neither could I."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Love is not the issue."

"It's a fairly central one."

"No, it's not. There are many forms of love, Tommy." Barbara was still staring ahead.

"Do you want me to be specific? I love you as my best friend, as the colleague who always has my back, as my confidante, as the person who keeps me in check and inspires me to be a better person, as the only one who never lets me down, as the friend who is never afraid to tell me I'm a fool, as the woman who forgives me even when I disappoint her, and the only person who has ever touched my soul."

"Is that all?"

He heard the smile in her voice. "No, I also harbour desires about your body. I love the way your blush, the way you bite your bottom lip... and especially the way you kiss me."

He heard Barbara sigh. "You know I love you too, don't you?"

Tommy could not help but smile. "Yes, I could tell from that kiss, but it's wonderful to hear you say it." He chanced his luck by putting his arm around her shoulder and was relieved that she did not shy away.

"I feel like I am on third base."

"I don't understand," Tommy said.

"Remember there was a Yankee?"

"There were several of them."

"One of them got to second when the Os were too slow; then he stole third base. He was there trying desperately to get home, and he kept having to go back when batters got out, or the Orioles threw the ball to third. In the end, he was stranded there. When they showed his face on the screen, he was devastated."

"I'm still not sure I understand."

"What I want more than anything might not be what I can have."

"Why not?"

"For a start, they will split us up, even if we're not lovers. After being on national television..."

"Yes, unfortunately, they will."

"What if that's all we have? Solving crimes and working together. I'm not exactly the ideal cook and housewife. You'll be promoted, and I'll be out somewhere working long hours, and we'll drift apart. Then I'll have nothing. You'll have nothing."

"We could both resign. We could work together on something else. Maybe we could start a family or work together for charity. And there's always the estate. Mother's not getting any younger."

"See? I know nothing about charities or estates or living in Cornwall. We have nothing in common except our work."

"We do. We complement each other. We can both learn, and we can find new interests we both enjoy."

"I can't dance. I don't know about classical music. Test Match cricket bores me. I hate fishing."

"I don't fish. See something in common already."

"And then there's sex."

Tommy was not sure how to answer that. "Hmm?"

"From all accounts, you excel. I am apparently quite bad."

"Thank you for the compliment, but I fear gossip is no recommendation. And there is no way you could be bad."

"Don't you dare say I just had the wrong partner."

Tommy squeezed her shoulder. "I don't have to."

"Why aren't you arguing with me?"

"Because you haven't said no. You've just told me your fears. I'm scared too. I stuff up my love-life regularly remember? I don't want to hurt you. I know I can overwhelm. I..."

"So it's not just me?"

"Scared? No. I have wanted to take the next step for a long time. I was the coward. You at least made it to third base. I kept striking out."

Barbara laughed. "I only made it to third today. I was still in the dugout. Maybe we should stop with the baseball analogies."

He smiled. "Agreed."

Barbara laughed. "You know maybe Paul was right. Maybe we should hit a home run."

Tommy was not quite sure she understood the analogy. "He meant we would sleep together."

His sergeant blushed but nodded. "At least we'd know."

"I'm not going to sleep with you to prove something." He leant in close so that his lips were just beside her ear. "I want to make love to you, slowly and with great love and tenderness, not have some multi-position romp to prove we are, or are not, compatible."

Barbara laughed. "See, I hadn't even thought about different positions."

"Barbara, a relationship is about far more than sex. We already have so much to build on. We can do this. I want to do it."

"And if we fail?"

"Is fear of failure any reason not to try?"

"It's not fear of failure. It's fear of losing you."

"Then we have to be patient and keep communicating. If we haven't given up on each other yet, I can't see why that would ever change."

"You want a family."

"You don't? That surprises me."

"I do, but at my age..."

"That doesn't change my mind. If it happens, wonderful. If not, then we will still have each other. That's enough."

"Really? No heir?"

"That's the last thing I care about. Peter might have children or Judith's daughter. I'd give it away now if that were necessary to have you."

"No! It's part of who you are."

"But not all of me. Part of who I am is also a man who loves you."

Barbara turned her head to face him. Her lips were tantalisingly close. Tommy moved towards her slowly, hoping she did not back away.

"Smooth talker," she said quietly.

"Hmm. Part of my charm."

He stopped just short of her mouth. Barbara closed the distance and kissed him. They twisted their bodies. Their arms locked each other in place as the kiss rapidly turned passionate. Tommy's heart raced, and the world swam giddily. Her hands fisted his shirt and pulled him closer. Her tongue sought his with a fury that ignited his whole body.

"Oh my..." he said as they eventually released each other. He was having trouble thinking. All he wanted was more.

"Maybe we should go to the pub. Or we might be arrested for public indecency."

Tommy grinned at her. "If we do that in a pub, it's still public, but that was not indecent. Not indecent at all."

"I'm not sure racing into bed solves our problems, Tommy."

"Barbara, this is not the place I would choose for this." He sunk to one knee. "I don't want to race you to bed. I want to spend my life with you."

"Tommy! Get up."

"No. Barbara, I love you. I want us to be together. I don't expect you to say yes yet, but don't say no. Keep this moment in mind and remember it was my intention from the first time you kissed me in front of millions of witnesses. We have a unique, unbreakable bond. Will you do me the honour of consenting to marry me?"

Barbara's eyes filled with tears. He was uncertain whether that was good or bad. He stood and pulled her against him. She mumbled something against his chest. Did he dare ask her to repeat it?

"Tommy?"

"Sorry, I didn't hear you clearly," he confessed.

"I said yes, on the proviso that you have a three months cooling off period."

"I'm not buying a fridge."

"They're my terms."

"Three months is too long. One month?"

Barbara paused. "Two."

"You drive a hard bargain. Two months, not an hour more."

"And we resign tomorrow before Hillier can say anything."

"That would give me great pleasure."

"And..."

Tommy pushed some hair off her face while he waited for her to continue. "And...?"

"What about our sleeping arrangements?"

"When you're ready, I want you with me."

"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I'm not sure I can live in your house."

He frowned. "Your flat is rather small."

"Maybe we could let them and rent somewhere else for a while."

"We could sell them and buy a place where we both feel comfortable."

"I can't ask you to sell."

"You didn't. I offered. I think it's a good idea. Some of my furniture can go back to Howenstowe. The rest can go to charity."

"Most of mine is worthless."

"Then we buy things we both like. Any thoughts on where you'd like to live?"

Barbara shook her head. "Listen to us planning a future. It's surreal."

"No, it's wonderful."

Tommy kissed her again. Her body moulded against him in a way that was highly seductive. Her hips swayed against his thighs. Surely she could tell what effect she was having on him?

"We should stop that," he warned.

"Why?"

"Public indecency, remember? We should..." This time she kissed him. It was urgent and demanding and impossible to resist. "Get to my place quickly."

"There's a hotel around the corner."

Tommy smiled. "I thought we weren't going to race to bed."

"If you'd rather not, then..."

"No," he said cutting over her. "I'm not objecting. Not objecting at all." Tommy kissed her again to reassure her. "Lead on."

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

* * *

Tommy looked at the clock. Barbara was late. It was unusual, and he hoped it was only the buses. The key turned in the lock, and he stepped back into the kitchen and pretended to stir his pasta.

"Hiya. The traffic was a nightmare. I'm exhausted."

He walked over and took her in his arms. "Is everything okay? Have your tenants settled in?"

"Yeah."

She looked distracted. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling too well." Barbara pulled from his grip and dodged around the boxes and up the stairs.

Tommy followed her into the bedroom. He could hear her vomiting in the ensuite. So much for his romantic dinner. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." He heard her gargling mouthwash before she came out of the room and sat on the bed. "I've felt off for the last couple of hours."

Tommy put his arm around her. "I can call my doctor."

"No, it's nothing. I saw the candles and your table. That's sweet."

"It's our last night here before we move. It's only pasta."

"I know I said I didn't want to live here, but I will sort of miss it."

"I won't. Our new place is much better." He slipped off the bed onto his knee. "And your two months is up. Will you marry me?"

"I'd forgotten. I sort of assumed that had been overridden by... bloody hell." Barbara pushed past him and raced to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Barbara, I'm calling my doctor."

"No, wait."

"You're not well."

Barbara opened the door and held up a stick in her hand. "I'm not sick; I'm pregnant. I..."

"Have to marry me now." He raced over and pulled her into his arms. "Good job the new house has a yard big enough for a kid-sized baseball diamond."

Barbara laughed. "I love you, you idiot."

"I love you too."


End file.
